Growth of internet traffic, fueled by the growth in the number of users and by increasing numbers of applications results in a higher demand for bandwidth. This growth entails larger packet networks with greater switching capabilities. Data centers contain huge numbers of racks of servers, racks of storage devices, and other racks, all of which are interconnected via a massive centralized packet switching resource. In data centers, electrical packet switches are used to route data packets. Electronic packet switching at very high rates involves massive cooling and space costs. Thus, photonic packet switching is desirable.
The racks of servers, storage, and input-output functions contain top of rack (TOR) switches which combine packet streams from their associated servers and/or other peripherals into a smaller number of high speed streams per TOR switch which are routed to the packet switching core. Also, TOR switches receive the returning switched streams from that resource and distribute them to servers within their rack. There may be 4×40 Gb/s streams from each TOR switch to the packet switching core, and the same number of return streams. There may be one TOR switch per rack, with hundreds to tens of thousands of racks, and hence hundreds to tens of thousands of TOR switches in a data center.